


Emerald of Evil

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Series: Kuroninja 2020 [2]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: Kuroninja must fight against an assassin sent to kill him while his archenemy searches for members for his new group, the Emerald Club.
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Original Character(s), Ooharu Sayo/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroninja 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608568





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja meets Sena Hayami, but the two of them also run into Kuroninja's archenemy, Anti-Kuroninja. An assassin is also hired from another universe to kill Kuroninja.

On Earth 893, in the office of the Interdimensional Mob, a business deal was in progress. An alien crime lord who looked almost like a lizardman was standing in front of the leader of the Interdimensional Mob: Don Kuroninja. Don Kuroninja wore a black pinstripe suit and a black helmet to conceal his face. Surrounding the hexagon-shaped room were Don Kuroninja's intimidating alien bodyguards, who wore black suits and fedoras. The alien crime lord was offering Don Kuroninja a black bottle that was sealed with a cork, in exchange for some powerful weapons.

"What's so special about that bottle?" Don Kuroninja asked.

"Once you open this bottle," the other crime boss said, "it releases a cloud of darkness that blocks the user's sight. You can use this to- AGH!"

The alien crime boss had been sliced from behind. He collapsed face-first on to the floor, revealing his killer to Don Kuroninja. It was a ninja in black, holding an evil sword with a black, slightly curved blade and a dark red handle shaped like the head of a fire-breathing demon. The ninja pointed the sword at Don Kuroninja without saying a word.

"You ruined my deal," Don Kuroninja told the ninja. "And do you want to know what happens to people who ruin my deals?" The six bodyguards picked up their machine guns and pointed them all at the ninja. Don Kuroninja pressed a hidden button on his table that opened up a trapdoor below the ninja, who backflipped out of the way before he fell in.

Don Kuroninja's bodyguard started firing at the ninja, who blocked all the bullets with his demonic sword. The ninja then leapt onto Don Kuroninja's office desk and picked up the black bottle. He unsealed the cork, and the bottle engulfed Don Kuroninja's office in a cloud of total darkness. As soon as it cleared, the ninja was gone. Don Kuroninja looked around and saw that all of his bodyguards were dead. The nearest bodyguard had a black card on it. Don Kuroninja held the card in front of him to take a closer look, and saw the name "ハリケンダーク" written on the card.

"HurricaneDark..." Don Kuroninja thought.

On the rooftop of the building, HurricaneDark was looking out into the night sky, but then a portal opened behind him. Out came a silver snake-themed ranger in black robes, holding a scythe, and another ninja in fine, pitch black robes with bright red accents that highly contrasted the pitch black robes. He looked very similar to Don Kuroninja. This was Akuroninja, and his right-hand man, the Dark Silver Ranger, DSR.

"Akuroninja..." HurricaneDark said. "The Bottle of Darkness, like you asked."

"Consider that bottle your payment," Akuroninja said. "Your _actual_ target is not the Bottle of Darkness, but someone I need out of the way before I can reconquer my homeworld of Earth 4." Akuroninja handed HurricaneDark a picture of the Kuroninja of Earth 1.

"You Kuroninjas all look the same to me," HurricaneDark said.

"We may look the same," Akuroninja said, "but on the inside, we are all different. I would go after him myself, but he has already defeated me about two times. I need a specialist. Someone who has his weaknesses."

"What's his weakness?" HurricaneDark asked. "That will make my job easier."

"His weakness, HurricaneDark..." Akuroninja answered, "...is **your last name."**

"You want me to eliminate _that_ Kuroninja," HurricaneDark said. "Alright, I'll do it." He drew his evil sword and used it to summon a portal to Earth 1.

* * *

On Earth 1, someone in a black ninja suit and a black helmet that covered his face was walking through the streets of Japan, when he felt a breeze of wind as someone ran past him. This was the Kuroninja of Earth 1, who generally went by "Kuroninja". Kuroninja never took his suit off, but it didn't get the attention one would normally receive when wearing something that made them stand out in public, because this Kuroninja suit was generated from a magic spell. Kuroninja had caught interest in this person who ran very fast, so he decided to try and keep up with whoever this was.

Kuroninja ran after the runner, who stopped running suddenly. Kuroninja ran past her and bumped into a streetlamp.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kuroninja said. "The name's Kuroninja, by the way."

"I'm Sena Hayami," the runner said. "Nice to meet you, Kuroninja."

"How did you run so fast?" Kuroninja asked.

"Maybe you should watch me in one of my track-and-field events and find out," Sena said.

"That seems like a good idea," Kuroninja said.

"It was nice meeting you," Sena said. "I must get going. I hope to see you again, Kuroninja!"

While Sena continued on her run, someone was watching her from the skies, inside a silver metallic dragon mech with glowing, emerald green eyes.

It was Anti-Kuroninja, the archenemy of Kuroninja. Behind him was a guy in a green jacket.

"There she is..." Anti-Kuroninja said. "Sena Hayami, one of the fastest athletes in Japan. She is _perfect_ for the Emerald Club!"

"Are you sure she will accept?" the guy in the green jacket asked.

"Of course she will, Shinken Green!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "The Emerald Club already has a leader (me), and a smart guy (me). We also have enough strength combined, but all we need for the start of the Emerald Club is a member with speed! I planned the whole thing out a month ago."

The guy in the green jacket, Chiaki Tani, also known as Shinken Green, the green ranger of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, who had joined forces with Anti-Kuroninja for some reason, responded with "Ok, whatever you say, Anti-Kuroninja. Let's hope this group you're making is worth it. There's five starting members in the Emerald Club, right?"

"Yes," Anti-Kuroninja said.

"It's you, me, X1 Mask, and Sena Hayami, right"

"Yes."

"That's four. Who's the fifth member?"

"I can't tell you that," Anti-Kuroninja said. "The fifth member of the Emerald Club that I have in mind isn't from Earth 1, so it will be hard to find the fifth member. We'll have to look for the fifth member later. For now, let's focus on recruiting the speedster of the Emerald Club."

The metallic dragon, also known as the Cybernindragon, continued to follow Sena Hayami from the skies.

* * *

Many hours had passed, and it was time for the track-and-field event. Kuroninja had arrived just in time to watch the event. The Cybernindragon was also near the stadium. Its eyes turned blue to signal the transformation into Defense Mode. The Cybernindragon's scales changed from silver to white, and its form also changed to become more defensive. It hid behind the clouds so no one could see it.

The short-distance running contest began, and Sena Hayami was in the lead. Time passed by, and she had won the contest. Once all events were finished, Kuroninja left his seat to meet up with Sena.

"Hey again," Kuroninja said.

"Oh, Kuroninja!" Sena said. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I always have time," Kuroninja said. "You were really impressive on the track."

"He's right," another voice said. Kuroninja and Sena turned around. They noticed a dragon-shaped shadow hovering over them.

The Cybernindragon had changed back from Defense Mode to Default Mode. Its eyes were emerald green again, and its scales were silver again. Anti-Kuroninja, in his light grey and emerald green ninja armour, walked down to where Kuroninja and Sena were, being accompanied by several cyborg ninjas in metallic silver armour: Cyberninjas. The Cyberninjas were created by the Cyberninja Tech Company using the souls of fallen warriors. These fallen warriors were provided by Anti-Kuroninja through his connection with the Outer Universe known as The Underworld, so Anti-Kuroninja was given an army of Cyberninjas to use.

"Sena Hayami," Anti-Kuroninja said, "the fastest runner in Japan. I'm here because I recognize your full potential, and it will be useful for my organization, the Emerald Club. I want you to join the Emerald Club."

"No way," Kuroninja said to Anti-Kuroninja. He looked over to Sena.

"Don't join him," Kuroninja told Sena. "That's Anti-Kuroninja, and he's evil. He's probably going to use your speed for evil, but I have no idea why."

"Of course you have no idea," Anti-Kuroninja said. "It might not even be evil. The Emerald Club isn't an evil organization. Shinken Green is a part of it, and he's not evil."

"I'll have to think about it first," Sena said.

Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja drew their ninja swords. Kuroninja's sword was a silver-bladed ninja sword, while Anti-Kuroninja's sword had an emerald green blade. Anti-Kuroninja went over to Sena Hayami and gave her a light grey business card.

"If you make up your mind, you know where to find me," Anti-Kuroninja said. Once Sena Hayami took the business card, Anti-Kuroninja charged at Kuroninja, ready to battle.

"Blade of Kings, Idolize!" Kuroninja cried out quickly, before heading into battle. The Blade of Kings was the name of the sword that Kuroninja used, which allowed him to channel the energy of his idols. This changed Kuroninja's form and fighting style depending on which idol he was thinking of. Right now, Kuroninja's suit was black with pink accents, and the blade of the sword was glowing pink. This meant that Kuroninja had resistance to magic attacks, and he was going to act like a showoff during this fight.

Anti-Kuroninja faked an attack and sent his Cyberninjas to attack Kuroninja from behind. Kuroninja elbowed one of the Cyberninjas and took it down by slashing it with his sword. The other Cyberninjas charged at Kuroninja, but Kuroninja did a backflip over the Cyberninjas. Anti-Kuroninja dashed at Kuroninja and swung his sword, but Kuroninja blocked the attack. The Cyberninjas then ganged up on Kuroninja. Kuroninja knew that he had to change tactics.

"Idol Change!" Kuroninja called out. The Blade of Kings' colour changed from pink to light blue. The sword's handle also extended until the weapon looked more like a spear than a sword. Kuroninja's suit was now black with light blue accents. Kuroninja used the spear to sweep the legs of the Cyberninjas and get them out of the way. He charged at Anti-Kuroninja, but Anti-Kuroninja slid underneath Kuroninja and ran away. Kuroninja threw the spear at Anti-Kuroninja like a javelin, and it hit him in the leg, knocking him out. Kuroninja went over to Anti-Kuroninja and removed the spear. It turned back into a sword and the light blue accents on Kuroninja's suit were gone.

"Ok, fine, you win!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "I wasn't even planning on fighting you! I just wanted to recruit someone for my new group!"

"There's no way I'm working for someone evil," Sena Hayami said.

"You still think I'm evil?" Anti-Kuroninja asked. "You would rather side with Kuroninja over me? Well, I have no problem with that, but I know that you would prefer being a part of the Emerald Club. Kuroninja isn't the most committed when it comes to anything. In fact, go ahead and ask him out on a date or something. I guarantee that he will never show up, and soon, you will realize that you should've joined the Emerald Club."

Anti-Kuroninja and the Cyberninjas who weren't destroyed went back inside the Cybernindragon and left the stadium.

"You know," Kuroninja said, "this date sounds like a good idea. Are you up for it?"

"Will you promise you'll show up if I say yes?" Sena asked.

"Of course I'll show up," Kuroninja said. "Anti-Kuroninja's just using mind games on you."

"Alright, see you then," Sena said. She and Kuroninja went their separate ways, for now.

As Kuroninja was walking back to his house, he saw one of the Cyberninjas that he destroyed, only that someone had moved it to the sidewalk he was on, right in front of him. Kuroninja noticed something sticking out of the Cyberninja. He went to take a closer look and saw a black card. This was a warning...

...a warning that Kuroninja ignored, as he simply left the card there and continued walking.

* * *

The next day, Kuroninja woke up and checked his calendar. He had a date planned for that day, with Sena Hayami. Kuroninja got himself ready and walked out his front door. The place he was going to was far away, so Kuroninja had to run over there.

As Kuroninja was running, his phone began to ring. Kuroninja answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kuroninja!" Sena said on the other end. "I'm at the plaza already. Where do you want me to go so I can see you?"

"I'll meet you by the fountain," Kuroninja said. "I live far away, so it's going to take a while. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok, I'm running there now. Later, Kuroninja!"

Kuroninja was almost there, but the road was blocked due to construction. Kuroninja looked around for another way to the plaza, but he couldn't find anything. It took a little while, but he saw an alleyway that he could go through to get to the plaza in time. Kuroninja ran into the alleyway.

Suddenly, in the middle of the alley, everything turned pitch black. Kuroninja couldn't see anything. Kuroninja looked around to see what was going on, but then he heard something coming behind him. Kuroninja instinctively rolled out of the way as a blade swung for him. The fog cleared, and Kuroninja saw an evil ninja, carrying a demonic sword and a bottle that was responsible for releasing the darkness that blocked Kuroninja's vision. The ninja stared at Kuroninja, and his helmet's design caught Kuroninja's attention. It reminded Kuroninja of HurricaneRed, only this time, the helmet was black instead of red.

"You're HurricaneDark," Kuroninja said.

"Someone has asked me to take you out," HurricaneDark said.

"That will have to wait," Kuroninja said. "I'm already going on a date right now, so you'll have to take me out another time."

"Too bad," HurricaneDark said. He pointed his sword at Kuroninja at charged at him. Kuroninja tried to block every attack, but he was struggling. The sword that HurricaneDark was using was really powerful. Kuroninja then channeled the energy of one of his idols, and his suit now had pink accents. The blade of his sword was now pink. Since Kuroninja had magic resistance now, he was able to fight back against HurricaneDark and his evil sword. However, HurricaneDark had the upper hand. As soon as Kuroninja slashed through HurricaneDark, the image disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was just an illusion. The real HurricaneDark was behind Kuroninja, and he slashed at him once with his sword as soon as Kuroninja turned around, leaving a giant cut on Kuroninja's chest area. Kuroninja started walking out of the alley slowly, but after five seconds, he ultimately collapsed on the ground in front of several people. HurricaneDark was supposed to finish the job, but he couldn't let anyone witness that he was there, so he escaped, leaving his calling card next to Kuroninja.

* * *

40 minutes had passed since Kuroninja was injured by HurricaneDark, and Sena Hayami was still waiting patiently by the fountain, hoping that Kuroninja would show up, even if he was late. However, she realized that Kuroninja was never going to show up. Sena Hayami left the fountain and looked at the business card that Anti-Kuroninja had given her. She called Anti-Kuroninja.

"Hello? Anti-Kuroninja here."

"This is Anti-Kuroninja?" Sena Hayami asked.

"Of course it is," Anti-Kuroninja replied.

"You were right," Sena said. "Kuroninja didn't show up. Is it too late to join your club?"

"It's never too late," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Sena Hayami, **_welcome to the Club._** **"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja meets Sayo Ooharu after barely surviving an encounter with HurricaneDark.

When Kuroninja was injured by HurricaneDark, he was able to crawl out of the alleyway before eventually collapsing. It took a long time, but someone found him lying on the ground and called an ambulance. Kuroninja was rushed to the hospital.

Kuroninja started to wake up, not knowing where he was. He looked around and found himself in a hospital bed.

"Are you alright?" a calm, reassuring voice asked Kuroninja.

Kuroninja looked to his left and saw a beautiful woman sitting next to his bed. She was the doctor who saved Kuroninja's life.

“I have to go,” Kuroninja said. He was about to leave, but he was in pain from the large cut given to him by HurricaneDark. Because of this, he couldn’t leave the bed.

”You’re still hurt,” the doctor said. “Please rest some more. It’s going to take some time before your wound heals.”

"I can't," Kuroninja said, "I've got to apologize to my date for not showing up."

Kuroninja noticed that the doctor was suddenly a little disappointed.

"Wait," Kuroninja said. "I've got enough time to rest. Thanks for helping me. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Sayo," the doctor said as she left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was showing the Emerald Club's newest member around his mountain fortress. He had already shown Sena the common room, the Cybernindragon's docking area, and the training area. Anti-Kuroninja and Sena were now ready to enter another room.

As the two of them walked through the hallway, they ran into a man wearing a silver metallic transformation device known as a Cyber Adapter. Anything smaller than it could be used in the Cyber Adapter. Anti-Kuroninja got the man's attention.

"Sena Hayami, this is Ryo Asuka, also known as X1 Mask," Anti-Kuroninja said.

"This is the newest member of the Emerald Club?" X1 Mask asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"Yes, this is Sena Hayami, one of the fastest athletes in Japan," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I was also about to show her the newest room in my base!"

"Ok," X1 Mask said. "It was nice to meet you, Sena."

Sena Hayami and Anti-Kuroninja entered the room, which was shaped like an oval. The two furthermost opposite sides each had two cherry blossom trees in them. There was also a large window on the opposite side, which gave an amazing view of the rest of the mountain range. Anti-Kuroninja walked in between the cherry blossom trees.

"Alright," Anti-Kuroninja said, "right now, the Emerald Club only has five starting members: Me, you, Shinken Green, X1 Mask, and another member who isn't here now. I am the archenemy of Kuroninja, but you probably already know that since you saw us face each other. However, Kuroninja doesn't recognize me as his archenemy, despite that fact that my power has been increasing recently. I created the Emerald Club to outnumber Kuroninja, to show him that I'm still worthy of being his archenemy. However, I didn't just recruit you for your speed. I sense a great power coming from you, thanks to this new form I have, which enhances my senses. You are part of a Sentai, right?"

"H-how did you know?" Sena asked.

"You're wearing a weird-looking and colourful wristwatch," Anti-Kuroninja said, pointing at Sena's arm.

"Ok, I guess I can show you my ranger form," Sena said, "but this power isn't for evil!"

Sena Hayami transformed into Kiramai Green. the green ranger of Mashin Sentai Kiramager, in front of Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja covered his eyes due to the light reflecting off of the suit, but his eyes adjusted to the bright light easily.

"Excellent," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Now, all four members of the Emerald Club are here. It's time to begin my plan."

"What are we going to do now?" Sena asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"We're going to capture Kuroninja and bring him here," Anti-Kuroninja said.

* * *

Meanwhile, word had spread about Kuroninja's injury. Sayo went to check on Kuroninja, who had just received a lot of letters from many people, including Tsukasa Myoujin, Umika Hayami, Kasumi Momochi, Kotoha Hanaori, and the Last Idol Ninja, Fuuka Igasaki.

During the check-up, Kuroninja's injury had cleared up, but Sayo suggested to Kuroninja that he should get some rest before leaving the hospital.

"It's ok," Kuroninja said. "It doesn't hurt anymore when I reach for something from my bed."

"I insist," Sayo said. "You only just got better. What if someone opens up the wound again?"

Before he knew it, Sayo was suddenly closer to Kuroninja. This made Kuroninja feel very uncomfortable, because he knew exactly what was going on. Kuroninja had either been cursed with a blessing, or blessed with a curse. He didn't like this power, but the other problem was that he couldn't control it. It was a passive ability that usually happened whenever Kuroninja and the other person made eye contact with each other. Sometimes the effect didn't happen at all. Sayo was suddenly on Kuroninja's bed, with her arms around Kuroninja's shoulders. Before anything accelerated even further, Kuroninja decided to roll off the bed. Sayo became focused again and realized that Kuroninja had fell on the floor.

"Oh! S-sorry about that..." Sayo said, looking down at Kuroninja.

"It's ok," Kuroninja said. "I've got to get going!" Kuroninja tried to run out of his hospital room, but something was pulling on him. It was Sayo, who was holding onto Kuroninja's arm.

"Excuse me..." Kuroninja said.

Sayo realized that she was grabbing Kuroninja's arm and hurriedly walked out of the room, embarrassed of whatever overcame her while she was taking care of Kuroninja.

Kuroninja was about to leave the hospital, but then, when he got to the entrance, someone was waiting for him, holding a demonic ninja sword. It was HurricaneDark, and he was there to finish the job.

"Long time no see, Kuroninja," HurricaneDark said. He pointed his sword at Kuroninja. "Now die!"

HurricaneDark charged at Kuroninja, who quickly pulled out his Blade of Kings and exclaimed "Idolize!"

Kuroninja's sword turned green, and his suit was now black with green accents. This form was a defensive form, but it also slowed down Kuroninja's movement. Kuroninja could also create temporary forcefields, which he used against HurricaneDark. HurricaneDark, however, was more prepared. He gripped his sword tighter, which caused an aura of red and purple flame to surge through the blade. HurricaneDark slashed his sword at the forcefield, turning it into green stained glass and shattering it. Kuroninja was knocked back from the slash.

Meanwhile, Sayo was walking by, when she saw two ninjas in black fighting against each other. One of them seemed to have the upper hand. She went close to see what was going on. Sayo then recognized one of the ninjas as Kuroninja, and he was getting beaten up by the other ninja, HurricaneDark. For some reason, Sayo felt like she had to help Kuroninja. She pressed a button on a strange digital watch that she was wearing, and shouted "Kiramai Change!" She then spun the edge of the watch, and transformed into a pink ranger. This was the pink ranger of Mashin Sentai Kiramager, also known as Kiramai Pink.

Kiramai Pink approached the duel with her blaster pointed at HurricaneDark. HurricaneDark stopped beating up Kuroninja and turned to Kiramai Pink.

"This is a duel," HurricaneDark said. "Stay out!"

Kiramai Pink fired at HurricaneDark.

"I can't let you hurt others," she said. Kiramai Pink fired at HurricaneDark, who blocked all the shots with his sword. While Kiramai Pink was distracting HurricaneDark, Kuroninja used this as an opportunity to escape. He headed for the front door, where he ran into Kiramai Green, who had brought a shiny green sports car with her.

"Who are you?" Kuroninja asked.

"No time to explain!" Kiramai Green told Kuroninja.

"Ok, thank goodness!" Kuroninja said. "An evil ninja is after me, and I can't defeat him right now!"

"Ok..." Kiramai Green said. "Just follow me, and I'll help you get away from that ninja!"

Kiramai Green and Kuroninja got into the sports car, but then the Cybernindragon descended from the sky and grabbed the sports car before turning around. Anti-Kuroninja, who was in the Cybernindragon's cockpit, had prepared for this. He was going to take Kuroninja to his base.

Inside the hospital, HurricaneDark pushed Kiramai Pink aside and saw that Kuroninja had escaped. He ran outside and saw the Cybernindragon flying away. HurricaneDark summoned his own mech, which looked like a giant robotic black hawk. The hawk began following the Cybernindragon, with HurricaneDark as the pilot.

Kiramai Pink knew that she couldn't let HurricaneDark get to Kuroninja, so she summoned Mashin Helico. Mashin Helico reluctantly agreed to follow HurricaneDark's hawk mecha, which was following the Cybernindragon.

Mashin Helico, HurricaneDark's mecha, and the Cybernindragon were all flying towards Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroninja confronts Anti-Kuroninja on his mountain fortress, and HurricaneDark also appears.

The Cybernindragon, which was carrying a shiny green sports car with Kuroninja and Kiramai Green inside, flew inside of Anti-Kuroninja's mountain base. Anti-Kuroninja, Chiaki Tani, and Ryo Asuka were ready to greet Kuroninja once he arrived.

Kuroninja was very confused at what was going on.

"Anti-Kuroninja!?" Kuroninja said.

"That's right," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I brought you here to meet my new group, the Emerald Club. It's a group that includes me, Shinken Green, X1 Mask..."

"...and Kiramai Green."

Kuroninja turned around and saw Kiramai Green untransform. Sena joined Anti-Kuroninja's side.

"Sena?" Kuroninja said. "But why? I thought I told you that Anti-Kuroninja was evil!"

"At least he didn't leave me," Sena said. "You made me wait for almost an hour, and you never showed up!"

"That wasn't my fault," Kuroninja said. "I was-"

Suddenly, Mashin Helico landed in the mountain base. Kiramai Pink untransformed and ran to Kuroninja.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Sayo said, as she wrapped her arms around Kuroninja. This was the worst timing for it to happen.

"Wait a minute!" Sena said. "You left me so you could be with _Sayo_ instead?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Kuroninja said. "I was attacked by an assassin, and I barely made it out alive! I was taken to the hospital, and Sayo helped me with my wounds!"

"It's true," Sayo said. "I saw the evil ninja myself!"

"Are you sure what they're saying is true, Sena?" Anti-Kuroninja asked her. "The two of them could just be making the story up together or something."

"I don't know what your plan is, Anti-Kuroninja," Kuroninja said, "but I'm not a fan of it."

"I just wanted to kill two birds with one stone," Anti-Kuroninja said. "First, I needed to assemble all five members of the Emerald Club, and second, I had to bring you here so you could witness the Emerald Club yourself."

"I only see four members," Kuroninja said. "There's you, Sena, Shinken Green, and...I don't know who that other guy is."

"He's X1 Mask," Anti-Kuroninja said. "He's the green ranger of Maskman who lost his powers, but I gave them back to him through a Cyber Adapter."

"Yeah," Kuroninja said, "but who's the fifth member?"

"You're going to have to follow me," Anti-Kuroninja said.

Kuroninja followed Anti-Kuroninja to a room. Sayo was also going to follow, but then she noticed Sena, who was upset for being betrayed by Kuroninja. Seeing Kuroninja again just made it worse.

Sayo went over to Sena, while Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja entered another room.

* * *

Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja were in a room with two cherry blossom trees and a large window that gave a brilliant view of the mountain range outside.

"So, you wanted to know who the fifth member of the Emerald Club was, right?" Anti-Kuroninja asked Kuroninja.

"Yes," Kuroninja said. "Who is the fifth member?"

"The Emerald Club is a group of five members started by me," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Those five members are myself, Chiaki Tani, Ryo Asuka, Sena Hayami..."

"...and Sakura Oda."

Kuroninja was a little confused.

"Sakura Oda?" Kuroninja said. "But...she's not on Earth 1, she's on Earth 0! How did you get Sakura Oda to join the Emerald Club?"

"Are you familiar with the rules of the Multiverse, Kuroninja?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "Sakura Oda is an idol, and according to The Rules, idols can only appear in Spirit Form, to prevent you from losing all the time. But you know nothing about Sakura Oda, which gave me an idea. Allow me to show you the new power I've obtained."

Anti-Kuroninja pulled out his emerald green sword and raised it in the air.

"GREATER FORCE IDOLIZE!"

The petals from the cherry blossoms began pulling themselves off the tree that was holding them. Cherry blossom petals were surrounding Anti-Kuroninja like a tornado, and when Anti-Kuroninja was completely covered by cherry blossoms, and there were none left on the branches, the whirlwind of cherry blossoms began to speed up. Once they spun very fast, the cherry blossom petals suddenly burst out in all directions, and Anti-Kuroninja's new form was revealed.

Anti-Kuroninja's new form was light grey with lavender accents. The sword that he was using was no longer emerald green, it was lavender.

"You only have a one in eleven chance of defeating me," Anti-Kuroninja said. He pulled out his sword and charged at Kuroninja. Kuroninja blocked the attack, and then he decided to Idolize. Kuroninja's suit was now black with pink accents, and his sword's blade was also pink.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sayo was sitting next to Sena.

"If you're here to talk about Kuroninja, I don't want to talk about it," Sena said.

"I know wasn't good when Kuroninja left you," Sayo said, "but that was because he was injured. When he got injured when fighting against the assassin, even after being taken to the hospital, he immediately tried to leave...just so he could continue the date with you!"

"Are you sure about that?" Sena asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sayo said, "but it's all up to you."

* * *

Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja were evenly matched in their duel, and neither of them had the upper hand.

"Impressive," Kuroninja said. "You managed to get me into a stalemate this time!"

"I'm not looking for a stalemate," Anti-Kuroninja said. "It's time for my hidden, secret technique!"

"SECRET TECHNIQUE: SAKURA VICE!"

Anti-Kuroninja created a sakura-shaped pattern which immobilized Kuroninja. He then charged at Anti-Kuroninja and slashed him down. Kuroninja was almost defeated.

"Excellent," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Now, Kuroninja, you will have no choice but to recognize me as your archenemy! I could've finished you off, but I chose not to because I still need you alive!"

Suddenly, HurricaneDark jumped down from the ceiling, behind Anti-Kuroninja.

"But I'm going to do it instead," HurricaneDark said, "because I need him _dead_."

"Hey!" Anti-Kuroninja said to HurricaneDark. "This is _my_ fight!"

HurricaneDark pushed Anti-Kuroninja back and pointed his demonic sword at Kuroninja.

"It's time for your end!" HurricaneDark said, as he swung his sword at Kuroninja. Kuroninja had nowhere to run. He covered his eyes, ready to get sliced in half by the sword of HurricaneDark-

After a few seconds, Kuroninja saw Kiramai Green, who had rushed into the room and knocked HurricaneDark out.

"Kuroninja! You're safe!" Kiramai Green said. "And you were right about the assassin! It's a good thing I came here in time."

"Thanks, Sena," Kuroninja said.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Kiramai Green asked.

"He was sent here to kill me," Kuroninja said. "And I know why they chose him."

"Why?" Kiramai Green asked.

"It's complicated," Kuroninja said. "HurricaneDark is not from this Earth. He is the counterpart of someone I know on Earth 1, HurricaneRed, the red ranger of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. What makes HurricaneRed special is that his name is Yousuke _**Shiina**_."

"What's so special about a name?"

"Because of his last name, HurricaneRed is one of the few in the Multiverse who can win against me. He shares the same last name as the only one in the Multiverse who can _always_ win against me. I'm guessing that HurricaneDark also has the same last name as HurricaneRed, which is why he was sent to Earth 1 to take me out."

"That's right," HurricaneDark said, standing up.

"You're forgetting something," Kuroninja said. "Your probability of winning against me is even lower than that of your Earth 1 counterpart."

"What do you mean?" HurricaneDark asked.

"While you may have The Last Name," Kuroninja said, "HurricaneRed has something else that gives him the upper hand: he's an _Air Ninja!_ The symbol for "air" is pronounced the same way you would pronounce the name of the only one who can always win against me, but you don't have air powers. You only have the power of darkness! And now, I'm going to defeat you!"

Kuroninja and HurricaneDark fought against each other, but this time, Kuroninja had the upper hand. He slashed HurricaneDark with his sword, taking him down and destroying HurricaneDark's sword. As soon as HurricaneDark was defeated, a portal opened below him and brought him in.

Kuroninja and Sena Hayami celebrated their victory over HurricaneDark, but Anti-Kuroninja wasn't interested in celebrating.

"I'm letting you go for now, Kuroninja," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but once you fully recover, I'm going to try this new form again. You only have a one in eleven chance of defeating me when I'm this form!"

* * *

Later, Kuroninja and Sena were finally going on a date. While they were walking around the mall, they ran into Sayo.

"Hey Kuroninja!" Sayo said as soon as she saw him.

"What are you doing here, Sayo?" Kuroninja asked her.

"I'm just looking around," Sayo said. "By the way, can I join you two?"

"Why not?" Kuroninja said. "Don't get the wrong idea, though."

Kuroninja, Sena, and Sayo all went on their date together. Little did they know that the Cybernindragon was watching them.


End file.
